


Одна из миллиона вселенных

by trololonasty



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Deviates From Canon, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Pining, Pre-Het, Strangers to Friends and beyond (possibly)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty
Summary: «— Потому что мы друзья, разве нет? Вроде как. Возможно. — Не могу поверить, что ты произнесла слово на «д» вслух в этом контексте». Отношения Джагхеда и Вероники состоят из противоречий и неожиданных открытий, и они оба не знают, к чему это приведёт.
Relationships: Jughead Jones & Veronica Lodge, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Одна из миллиона вселенных

**Author's Note:**

> По какой-то причине написанное чуть ли не год назад (???) до сих пор не удостоилось быть опубликованным. Очевидно, фанфикшн, как и вино, должен быть сначала выдержан, а потом уже употреблён. Не я устанавливаю правила.
> 
> Первому сезону «Ривердэйла» – единственному, который я смогла осилить, и упущенной возможности создать канонную Джеронику вместо вот этого вот всего, что начало происходить там дальше. RIP, здравый смысл.

Всё начинается очень просто, неожиданно, ненавязчиво – с одной шальной мысли, залетевшей Джагхеду в голову да, кажется, навеки там поселившейся, пустившей корни, устроившейся как у себя дома.

Они едят картошку фри, готовят проект по литературе, и Вероника сидит напротив, напевая под нос попсовую песенку, незамысловатый текст которой упорно настаивает: одного поцелуя достаточно, чтобы в неё влюбиться. Джагхед отмахивается от наваждения, ведь в её идеальном маленьком мирке для него нет и никогда не будет места – даже сейчас, когда кажется, что они потихоньку идут друг другу навстречу, они неизменно оказываются всё дальше и дальше, – но его взгляд против воли оказывается прикован к её движущимся губам, гипнотизирующим не хуже любого маятника. Он думает, что, возможно, так и есть. 

Одного поцелуя вполне может быть достаточно, чтобы влюбиться в Веронику Лодж.

Если бы он был не он, то он бы, конечно, эту теорию непременно проверил, почти наверное бы сразу же влюбился и, может, даже получил бы своё «долго и счастливо». Но он – это он, и ему остаётся только теряться в догадках, влюбляться не сразу, а постепенно – и никакого «долго и счастливо» в перспективе. 

Ведь если Джагхед Джонс чувствует себя счастливым, значит, очень скоро что-то пойдёт не так.

***

Вероника находит его спустя три часа сорок минут после того, как он узнал, что его отца обвиняют в убийстве Джейсона Блоссома, и спустя два часа тридцать восемь минут после того, как он узнал, что его семья официально бросила его на произвол судьбы, – он уж было подумал, что спасся от утешений, жалостливых взглядов и навязчивого присутствия; впрочем, на удивление, радует, что это именно Вероника, а не Арчи или, упаси всевышний, Бетти: первые два пункта можно с лёгкостью вычеркнуть. Вероника не станет ему сочувствовать: не в её это стиле; по крайней мере, он надеется, что не станет.

— Так-так, что это тут у нас? — тянет она, словно наткнулась на него совершенно случайно, и, возможно, в некоторой степени так оно и есть. Он сидит на скамейке в нескольких кварталах от вокзала, и, если честно, сам бы не додумался искать себя здесь. Его первой реакцией было пересидеть ночь у Попа, но даже молчаливая компания представлялась ему нежелательной; куда предпочтительнее было зябнуть на улице – зато в полном одиночестве. — Скорбная вечеринка имени Джагхеда Джонса-третьего. Вечеринка – и без меня? Я раздавлена. 

Она театрально прикладывает руку к груди, и он закатывает глаза – естественная реакция на её гиперболизированный драматизм, помноженный на умопомрачительное самолюбие.

— Спешу тебя огорчить, Лодж: это частная вечеринка, и тебя нет в списке приглашённых. — Вероника машет рукой, словно бы говоря «подумаешь», и прячет её в карман – холодный ветер пробирает до костей, но Джагхед не планирует двигаться с места до рассвета. — И как ты вообще меня разыскала?

Она лишь пожимает плечами.

— Вопреки всеобщему – и в особенности твоему – мнению, я знаю, как ты думаешь. Так что я составила несколько теорий. Выбрала самый кошмарный сценарий. Практически не сомневалась в успехе.

Он должен бы чувствовать себя уязвлённым тем, что Веронике, по всей видимости, так легко удаётся его читать. Его _понимать_. Он считал это чем-то за гранью фантастики – чёрт, даже лучшие друзья говорили ему, что чаще всего это попросту невозможно, и он даже вроде как гордился этим своего рода достижением. Загадочный парень из неблагополучной семьи, – из неблагополучного района, – который предпочитает хмуриться, а не улыбаться. Кто знает, что у него на уме? Неожиданный ответ: Вероника, мать его, Лодж. Из всех возможных и невозможных вариантов _её_ в этой роли он не представлял, даже когда выходил за пределы сознания, обкурившись марихуаной. 

По странному стечению обстоятельств, он не может сказать, что сейчас ему не плевать. 

— Ты же знаешь, что твои друзья уже три часа носятся по городу в поисках твоей не такой уж скромной, как может показаться на первый взгляд, персоны, правда? — Он чувствует укол совести, но старательно его игнорирует: в конце концов, его так называемые друзья всё это время подозревали его отца и ни словом ему об этом не обмолвились. — Я согласна, что имидж сам себя не сделает, и очень эмо с твоей стороны отключить телефон и спрятаться в ночной глуши, но, может быть, ты бы встретил меня чуть более дружелюбно, если бы знал, что наше с Арчи незаконное расследование прошло не совсем напрасно. 

Он стискивает зубы и чувствует, как по лицу начинают ходить желваки.

— Я уже понял, Лодж. Всё верно: отец-то сидит в кутузке. А теперь, будь добра – я пришёл сюда, чтобы побыть несчастным в одиночестве. 

К его удивлению, она качает головой.

— Ни черта ты не понял, Джонс. За час до ареста никакого пистолета в трейлере не было. И ты узнал бы об этом ещё раньше, если бы завёл привычку подходить к своему грёбаному телефону. 

Его хватает только на то, чтобы ошарашенно, во все глаза пялиться на неё, открывая и закрывая рот, как рыба, выброшенная на берег. Вероника кивает и улыбается – а может, ему это только кажется: на улице темно, и он едва различает выражение её лица. Наконец его координация приходит в норму ровно настолько, чтобы подняться.

— Пойдём, — произносит он, не глядя. Его единственное желание – упасть лицом в кровать и не просыпаться лет эдак пять-шесть в надежде, что к тому времени его жизнь, быть может, перестанет напоминать мыльную оперу и приобретёт некое подобие нормальности. — Провожу тебя.

Уперев руки в бока, Вероника заявляет:

— Ты ведь в курсе, что я могу найти дорогу домой в усмерть пьяная, с отключенным мозгом и закрытыми глазами? — В изгибе её идеальных бровей отчётливая насмешка, откровенный вызов. — Вообще-то, делала так уже не раз. Меня не всегда сопровождает личный шофёр и свита, знаешь ли. 

Джагхед издаёт звук – нечто среднее между смешком, стоном и рыком. Ему хотелось бы, чтобы с ней хоть иногда бывало не так сложно. 

— Я не сомневаюсь в твоих возможностях, Вероника, но не лучшее время проверять их, когда по городу буквально разгуливает убийца-психопат.

Ему хотелось бы, чтобы у него перед глазами не возникали картины мёртвой Вероники, возвращавшейся поздно ночью домой с одного из своих загулов практически на автопилоте, словно не существует такой штуки, как такси или звонок другу. Впрочем, неизвестно, с чего его это так задело. Ему бы она всё равно звонить не стала. Они ведь и не друзья вовсе. Так – спутники, вращающиеся на одной орбите, пока одного из них не собьёт с траектории обломком космического мусора, и Джагхед процентов на сто сорок уверен, кто именно окажется этим самым счастливчиком. 

Не дожидаясь её согласия, которое было весьма сомнительно, или какой бы то ни было реакции, он направляется в сторону её дома, предоставив Веронике выбор: оставаться на сквозняке или следовать за ним. Джагхеду, в общем-то, плевать, что она делает со своей жизнью, самому бы разобраться, что происходит. Ему только хотелось бы, чтобы Вероника Лодж на самом деле не заботила его точно так же, как он пытался это показать. 

Пробормотав что-то – скорее всего, непечатное ругательство – себе под нос, она всё-таки идёт следом, отставая на пару шагов. Из двух зол Джагхед оказался наименьшим, но заранее он не обольщается.

***

— И как именно мне должно помочь твоё присутствие? — язвительно интересуется Вероника ему в спину. — Напорись мы на маньяка, потрясшего старый-добрый, унылый Ривердэйл, – пользы от тебя ровно столько же, сколько и от меня, если не меньше. У меня, по крайней мере, есть женское обаяние. — Она нагнала его и теперь шла по левую сторону, скептически искоса на него поглядывая, а затем похлопала по болтающейся у неё на плече сумке. — И газовый баллончик. А что можешь предложить ты, Джонс?

Он фыркает с той интонацией, которая в переводе с джагхедовского на вербальный означает «очень смешно, Лодж», и Вероника закатывает глаза, едва удержавшись от того, чтобы показать ему язык – это было бы слишком уж по-детски. Он бы точно её засмеял. Впрочем, неизвестно, с чего её это так задело. Они никогда не смеются вместе – исключительно друг над другом. Они ведь и не друзья совсем, в лучшем случае – знакомые, а когда он решает не здороваться с ней в коридорах, так и вовсе – никто. Тень, отбрасываемая тенью чужих отношений, – вот кем Вероника себя ощущает двадцать четыре на восемь. 

— Тебе? — уточняет он. — Абсолютно ничего. Нельзя предложить что-то кому-то, у кого есть всё.

Ошарашенная глубиной его заблуждения, Вероника едва не спотыкается и смотрит на него не моргая. Она знает, что его не за что упрекать: откуда ему знать, какая она на самом деле, если её самоуверенный, высокомерный фасад обводит вокруг пальца всех, включая её саму. Ей, правда, хотелось бы, чтобы он видел в ней нечто большее, чем избалованную дочку нью-йоркского мафиози, привыкшую жить на всём готовом, но, видно, не судьба. Не всегда получаешь то, что хочешь, – так ещё Rolling Stones говорили, и кто она такая, чтобы спорить с легендами.

— Неправда, — возражает она. Джагхед удивлённо поднимает брови, и, по крайней мере, теперь он смотрит на неё: вся эта история с избеганием зрительного контакта начинала становиться неловкой. — У меня есть далеко не всё. Если подумать – так и вообще ничего нет.

В его взгляде плещется ирония и отчётливо читается фраза «да хорош уже заливать». Вероника вздыхает. Она это, пожалуй, заслужила. 

— Серьёзно? Я бы для начала перечислил все твои дизайнерские наряды, но боюсь запутаться в названиях и – уж прости – вряд ли отличу Шанель от Гуччи или что ты там носишь. 

И тут Веронике приходит в голову: ему действительно плевать, что о нём думают другие. Нет, разумеется, она и раньше об этом знала, но никогда ещё осознание не было настолько сильным, настолько отчётливым, настолько «вау, ему _действительно_ плевать». Ей бы так хотелось быть чуть больше на него похожей. 

— Не сомневаюсь, — хмыкает она. — Твой гардероб – полная катастрофа. — Она слегка улыбается – одними уголками губ, – и её сердце ёкает, когда она замечает, что и он – тоже. — Но ведь я совсем не об этом. Да, у меня много вещей, нарядов, украшений – чёрт побери, у меня есть собственный трастовый фонд, как тебе такое? – но, строго говоря, это всё не моё. Всё это принадлежит моим родителям, и они в любую минуту могут лишить меня всех привилегий. 

Хоть она и была воспитана в католической вере, она почти никогда не молилась. Едва ли у неё возникала необходимость просить всевышнего об одолжениях: всё и так давалось ей легко. Возможно, даже слишком. 

— О да, Лодж, теперь я вижу, как ты ущемлена. Живёшь в постоянном страхе не угодить папочке и остаться без двести пятидесятой пары туфель. Прими мои извинения, что сразу не распознал твои душевные терзания.

Всё, кроме главного. 

У Вероники нет сомнений: это один из тех моментов, когда она готова врезать Джагхеду за то, что он ведёт себя, как совершенно невыносимое олицетворение постмодернизма – удивительная смесь сноба и хипстера. Она уверена: ей не нужно читать его роман, чтобы иметь представление о том, что именно он там пишет. 

Она закатывает глаза – давно сбилась со счёта в который раз:

— Я не договорила. Я хотела сказать, что это, конечно, всё здорово, но только это всё – материальное. Оно вроде как принадлежит мне – не больше, не меньше. Я и к людям так раньше относилась: либо они мои на все двести, либо нет. Поэтому все мои отношения, само собой, не клеились. Люди ведь не собственность. Ими владеть даже при смехотворно большом количестве нулей на банковском счёте никак нельзя. Я знаю, я пыталась. 

Зачем она говорит ему всё это? Для чего изливает душу? Знает ведь, что ему плевать. Не только на неё – на всех, за исключением, может быть, Арчи, и Бетти, и, как бы он ни отрицал, своей семьи. Ей хотелось бы, чтобы она тоже была исключением. 

Он смотрит на неё как-то странно, словно видит впервые, и она не уверена, радоваться ей или пугаться, и поэтому на всякий случай боится и готовится к отражению атаки, надевая затасканные доспехи, хоть и знает, что ржавая пластина над сердцем не выдержит прямого удара – слишком уж часто ей доставалось в прошлом.

Чего она не знает, так это того, что в эту минуту он думает и делает ровно то же. 

— Вероника… — начинает он, останавливаясь, но не знает, как закончить, и поэтому говорит просто: — Мы пришли.

Она оглядывается по сторонам, потерявшись в пространстве и времени, вынужденная признать его правоту – прямо напротив стоит Пембрук, величественный и непоколебимый, как семья Лодж – по крайней мере, так говорит Гермиона, а кто Вероника такая, чтобы спорить с собственной матерью. 

Её старенькие доспехи всё ещё целы, но она этому как будто даже не рада.

— Я не думаю, что тебе сегодня стоит оставаться одному, — рискует она, ставя всё на зеро.

***

— Да брось, Вероника, — смеётся он, но звучит это отнюдь не весело. — Подумаешь: отца упекли за убийство. Ничего такого, чего бы не случалось со мной раньше.

Он врёт, конечно, и знает, что ей это прекрасно известно: лжец из него куда лучше, чем из Арчи, но всё-таки не настолько убедительный. Они как два моллюска – в любую минуту готовы забиться в свой панцирь, который, как известно, рассчитан только на одного. 

Вероника хмурится и, качая головой, как и он сам минутой ранее произносит единственное:

— Джагхед…

Его сердце сжимается. Но, разумеется, вряд ли она имеет в виду что-то такое – скорее всего, это просто товарищеское участие, правда с чего бы ему распространяться на него, он ума не приложит. Хотя она уже как-то обнималась с Шерил, когда та сорвалась из-за Джейсона, и вот уж неизвестно, кто из них наиболее странный для Вероники компаньон – пусть даже из числа сирых и убогих. 

— Всё нормально, Вероника, — заверяет он, и чем чаще он это повторяет, тем больше её имя начинает звучать как мантра, и он не уверен, что готов к этому, сомневается, что отдаёт себе отчёт в последствиях. — Ты что, пригласишь меня к себе, уложишь на диванчике в гостиной в качестве приятного сюрприза маме? Уверен, она будет в полном восторге.

— Вообще-то, я думала уложить тебя в своей комнате, — замечает она, и Джагхед давится воздухом. — Она может испугаться, если встанет ночью и увидит кого-то на диване.

— Если она увидит меня в твоей постели, — возражает он, и от этой фразы его кровь вскипает, а мысли уносятся в категорически неуместном направлении, — боюсь, у неё случится инфаркт.

Она насмешливо выгибает бровь, и Джагхед нутром чувствует, что прокололся. Он благодарен ночи за то, что в темноте не видно его залитого краской лица. 

— Придержи коней, Джонс, речь шла о комнате, не о кровати. У меня есть замечательный спальник – как раз для таких случаев. — Она наклоняется ближе и шепчет заговорщически: — Обещаю, тебе понравится. 

У него на этот счёт есть пара сомнений, озвучивать которые он не собирается даже себе. Впрочем, решает он, это не может быть хуже, чем до утра шататься по улицам, потому что идти к Арчи и ставить на уши дом Эндрюсов он абсолютно точно не намерен. 

— Как скажешь, Лодж, — сдаётся он, — но только потому, что я слишком устал, чтобы с тобой спорить. Это был охренительно долгий день. 

Вероника хлопает в ладоши, и вполне возможно, что он только что совершил ужасную ошибку, но, если быть до конца откровенным, ему, помимо прочего, до чёртиков любопытно, чем всё это закончится. 

— И не говори, девчуля, — соглашается она и тянет его за руку в сторону увитого едва различимой в темноте лепниной подъезда – его повергает в шок, сколько силы и решимости вмещается в пяти футах и почти двух дюймах кажущейся такой миниатюрной Вероники Лодж. — И не говори.

***

— Погоди-ка. — Вероника останавливается на ходу, так что Джагхед, которого она всё ещё тянет за собой, словно на буксире, как бы комично с их разницей в росте это со стороны ни выглядело, лишь чудом не врезается ей в спину и не отправляет их обоих в увлекательный полёт вниз по кручёной лестнице, грозящий закончиться парой сломанных конечностей – если не шей. Если её это и смущает, то виду она не подаёт. — Твоего отца зовут ЭфПи.

— Очевидно, — фыркает он, несмотря на то, что это вовсе не «очевидно», и Вероника подавляет желание указать ему на это. 

Вместо этого она возобновляет движение и продолжает свою мысль:

— Твоего отца зовут ЭфПи, значит, и тебя тоже, раз уж ты у нас «третий» и все дела… 

— Потрясающая дедукция, Шерлок, — язвит он, но она чувствует, как он напрягается, сильнее сжимая её ладонь. Она не уверена, что он отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что держит её за руку; в противном случае она удивлена, почему он до сих пор не отшатнулся от неё, как демон от святой воды, хотя кто есть кто в этом уравнении – вопрос открытый. 

Она не позволяет ему сбить себя с курса.

— Так что… Фредерик Персиваль? Франклин Пол? Финн Патрик? Нет, стой, может, Фелипе Перегрин? 

Знать его полное имя ей, в общем-то ни к чему, однако Веронику съедает любопытство, а оно, как известно, способно сгубить даже кошку. 

Джагхед давится воздухом.

— Фелипе Перигрин? Серьёзно?

Вероника посылает ему уничижительный взгляд через плечо.

— А что? Я подумала, что твоё имя должно быть максимально ужасным для того, чтобы ты по доброй воле решил зваться Джагхедом.

Джагхед смеряет её точно таким же взглядом, и ей уже во второй раз за последние полчаса приходится задавить в себе желание показать ему язык. Это ни в какие ворота, но Веронике, если признаться, даже нравится. Он не даёт ей расслабиться, с ним ей действительно приходится _напрягаться_, чтобы чего-то добиться, и, чёрт побери, насколько же слаще от этого становится победа. 

— Ладно, — бурчит он, отводя глаза. — Ты победила. Форсайт Пендлтон. 

Вероника с трудом сдерживает смех, но отчего-то она почти уверена, что, если рассмеётся сейчас, он этого ей никогда не простит. По какой-то неясной причине такая перспектива кажется ей неприемлемой. 

— Хорошо, я забираю свои слова обратно. — Он подозрительно косится на неё, и она не может побороть закравшуюся на лицо улыбку, едва заметно вздёрнувшую уголки её губ. — «Джагхед» – гораздо хуже, и не думай даже, что я говорю это как поклонница Голсуорси. 

К этому моменту они уже стоят напротив входа в пентхаус, и Вероника едва ли не с головой ныряет в сумочку, выискивая там ключи. Последнее, что ей нужно, – это разбудить маму звонком в дверь, а потом ещё с полчаса объяснять ей, кто такой Джагхед и почему ей показалось, что пустить его в свою комнату – пускай и не в кровать – хорошая идея для завершения и без того абсолютно дерьмового дня.

— Вообще-то, они пишутся по-разному. — Вероника с победным блеском в глазах выуживает ключи и поднимает голову, сталкиваясь с ним взглядами. На лице Джагхеда выражение, которое она не вполне понимает, как расшифровать. — Но ты что, серьёзно читала Голсуорси? 

Вероника ухмыляется, открывая дверь, и картинно пропускает его вперёд.

— И вечно этот удивлённый тон.

***

— Так, значит, я у тебя не первый? — Брови Вероники снова красноречиво взмывают ввысь, и Джагхед кивает в сторону спальника. — «Как раз для таких случаев». Часто устраиваешь ночёвки с неприкаянными?

Находиться в комнате Вероники до чёртиков сюрреалистично: Джагхеду всё кажется, что он подглядывает за ней в окно, и она вот-вот вызовет копов. 

— О, ну, знаешь, Вероника Лодж всегда готова протянуть руку помощи тому, кто в ней нуждается. 

Джагхед окидывает её неверящим взглядом.

— Ты что, только что перефразировала цитату из «Гарри Поттера»? Уже дважды за последние пятнадцать минут? 

Вероника пожимает плечами, и они оба прыскают со смеху. Джагхед качает головой, а когда поднимает глаза, то встречает её ошарашенный взгляд. Ну да, точно. Они никогда ещё не смеялись вместе. Это было действительно странное чувство. 

Он прочищает горло, прежде чем лечь, и Вероника выключает свет. Проходит минут двадцать, а он всё ещё слышит, как она ворочается в постели. Он её понимает: ему тоже не спится. 

— Вероника, эй, не спишь? — на всякий случай решает проверить он. 

— Нет, — выдыхает она, и он слышит, как она поворачивается на бок – к нему лицом. — Всё в порядке?

— Да, я просто… — Но он не знает, что он, собственно, «просто». Слова приходят к нему быстрее, чем он успевает их обдумать. В конце концов, ему необходимо знать, иначе он попросту самовоспламенится. — Почему ты так поступила? Сегодня, со мной?

Он не может видеть её, но где-то на бессознательном уровне чувствует, что она напрягается. Ёрзает на кровати, вздыхает, _думает_. Она, догадывается он, ровно как и он сам, не имеет ни малейшего понятия, какого хрена она поступила именно так, а не иначе. Эта мысль, на удивление, успокаивает. 

Когда она отвечает, её голос звучит устало, как будто она только что провела утомительную битву с самой собой и проиграла:

— Потому что мы друзья, разве нет? Вроде как. Возможно.

У него перехватывает дыхание, и на какое-то мгновение весь сегодняшний вечер кажется ему порождением психоделического кризиса. Ведь нет такой вселенной, в которой Вероника Лодж не то что по доброй воле дважды удостаивает его своим взглядом, но, к тому же, зовёт его другом. И нет такой вселенной, в которой он зовёт своим другом кого-то, вроде Вероники Лодж – пусть с каждой секундой он всё меньше и меньше понимает, что это вообще значит и какая она есть на самом деле. 

— Не могу поверить, что ты произнесла слово на «д» вслух в этом контексте, – хмыкает он. 

Он знает, что она закатывает глаза.

— Заткнись.

У него в груди разливается тепло. Он не знает и не уверен, что хочет знать, что это означает. Вместо того, чтобы зацикливаться на этом, он говорит:

— Спасибо, Вероника. 

Большинство на её месте прошли бы мимо – они делали так всю его жизнь, но она... Она удивила его. 

Опять.

— Всегда пожалуйста. — Вероника придвигается ближе к краю и пинает его ногой в рёбра. — Чудик. 

Он успевает шлёпнуть её по лодыжке, прежде чем она вновь прячет её под одеяло. 

— Принцесса. 

Джагхед улыбается. И что-то подсказывает ему, что и Вероника – тоже.


End file.
